los derrocatitanes survive
by vinuelax
Summary: Percy y los otros sobreviven a Gea pero sobrevibiran a esto


Capitulo 1:

Todos estaban aburridos en la sala del trono mientras veían el canal de Hermes.

-hijo porque tu canal de tv es tan aburrido- Dijo Zeus.

-el problema no es mi canal sino los programas que patrocinan ustedes- respondió el.

-si no hemos tenido nada interesante desde que se termino demigod survive o pregúntale al mestizo- lo secundo Apolo.

-yo propongo hacer otro demigod survive – dijo artemisa

-ya pero que no se llame así, mejor que se llame los salvatraseros, o mejor los derrocatitanes- dijo Apolo- eso suena cool

-si pero, que esta vez sea en parejas- dijo afrodita

-¿parejas parejas o dúos?-pregunto atenea

-tu qué crees- respondió

-era solo para confirmar-

-ya pero antes de eso hagamos la votación- dijo Zeus– ¿todos a favor?

Todas las manos se levantaron incluso estia levanto su fuego.

-ok, las parejas van a ser…

**Unas horas después en el campamento mestizo**

-chicos, chicos-

-que pasa RED- Pregunto Percy que abrasaba a annabeth por atrás y por la cintura.

-Quirón los busca dice que vallan a la casa grande-

Cuando llegaron a la casa grande ya estaban allí Nico, Leo, Chris, Classier, Thalía (que estaba de paso por el campamento con las demás cazadoras) y Piper.

-¿alguien sabe lo que nos quiere decir Quirón?-

Pero antes de que pudieran responder el mencionado entro a la sala.

-que bueno que ya estén todos aquí, les quería informar que los dioses me an contactado y que ya vienen para acá y que les querían decir algo importante y que no se lo tomen a mal. Deberían llegar en unos minutos-

**-Unos minutos más tarde**

Todos estaban cuchicheando dentro de la sala cuando comienza a haber una luz dorada en el medio de esta.

-ya están aquí-

De esa luz dorada aparecieron doce figuras con una gran aura de poder alrededor de ellos. Todos en la sala se arrodillaron menos Percy.

-No me digan que les tenemos que salvar al trasero por 3ª vez-

-no es eso sobrinito- dijo Zeus

-y entonces que es, no creo que sea para darnos las gracias-

-no esta visita es para informarles para que se preparen para otra temporada de demigod survive pero esta vez se llama los derroca titanes, idea de Apolo- dijo artemisa

- esta vez también irán los del otro campamento- dijo afrodita.

-siiii- dijo piper- aun que no sé que es eso pero con tal de ver a Jasón-

-NO. no nos pueden obligar no de nuevo a estar en una isla indeterminadamente con monstros y tener que completar desafíos y tener que buscar comida para sobrevivir- grito Percy de una vez poniéndose cada vez mas rojo por la falta de aire.

-ahhhh es eso- dijo piper triste

-si pero esta vez el premio será diferente y las reglas también-dijo artemisa- el premio será que ya no los podrán atacar monstros en toda su vida y las reglas serán que esta vez en vez de ser 1 ganador será una pareja, ósea la competencia será por parejas, idea de afrodita-

-el premio suena tentador- dijo Nico.

-bueno entonces van o no- dijo Apolo

Todos menos Percy levantaron la mano. Y annabeth le pego un codazo.

-auch…. Está bien- y con eso levanto la mano.

-ya prepárense. Que partiran mañana a primera hora, yo los llevare- dijo Apolo- y cuando me refiero a primera hora es al amanecer-

-a mi me surge una duda con quien va ir Nico si no tiene una "pareja"- dijo piper-¿y Thalía y leo?-

-no es obvio Nico con Thalía y leo con reina-dijo afrodita

-Pero… - iba a alegar Thalía

-yo lo permito e visto como se miran y no necesito ser afrodita para saber que se aman- dijo artemisa. Y al instante Nico y Thalía se pusieron rojos.

-bueno ya a prepararse nos vemos mañana- dijo Apolo y todos se desintegraron en una luz dorada.

Y todos se fueron a sus cabañas en silencio.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic las correcciones siempre son admitidas,**

**Por cierto pásense por los fics pregúntale al mestizo y demigod survive de este ultimo saque la idea y no es mío así que es una manera de compensar, los son muy buenos fics y me gusta especialmente MisterWalker.**

**Chao intentare actualizar rápido.**


End file.
